A proliposomee is a solid preparation with a high flowability, which is prepared by penetrating a volatile solvent dissolved with a drug and a lipid into a porous area inside a water-soluble solid carrier particle, and the proliposomee preparation forms a liposome preparation encapsulating the drug immediately upon coming into contact with water. The proliposomee preparation takes on a solid powder state with a high flowability, thus having an advantage in solving a stability issue raised from a liquid-type liposome preparation. A carrier used in the proliposomee preparation needs to be water-soluble and highly porous, so sugar alcohols are typically often used.
A sugar alcohol, which is a sugar derivative prepared by reducing a carbonyl group of monosaccharides or starches, is mannitol, sorbitol, xylitol, erythritol, arabitol, maltitol, inositol, lactitol, isomalt, fucitol, etc. The sugar alcohol has been widely used in medicines, cosmetics, food, feed, etc. as an additive, an excipient, a sweetener, a wetting agent, a stabilizer, a thickener, etc. Furthermore, the sugar alcohol has been used as a dietary limit or a caries preventative agent or has also been used more and more as a carrier or a coating object for developing a preparation or a formulation by using a high water solubility thereof.
The reason for which the sugar alcohol is used as the carrier or the coating object is associated with the porosity of a sugar alcohol powder particle. In other words, as the surface area and pore of the sugar alcohol powder particle increases, a content of a component to be transported, including an active ingredient or a coating component will increase, too.
Thus, in the researches on improving a surface area and porosity of the sugar alcohol powder particle, this particle is very highly used as a novel carrier or coating object in various fields like medicines, cosmetics, food, feed, etc.
Also, according to the present disclosure, a content of the component to be transported, such as an active ingredient a coating component, etc., can be modified by reducing the surface area and porosity of the sugar alcohol.